I'm yours
by Himiko5
Summary: Levi can be sweet too... of course it never lasts too long. Rivaille/Levi x OC


I sat quietly in between my two friends Mikasa and Sasha. My shoulders were scrunched up in hopes to take up less space while my thick glasses shimmered in the light. You could say that I didn't look like the typical girl. I have very long thick curly brown hair (which is always tied back) and blue eyes but no one has ever really had the chance to see my orbs because my glasses are always guarding my face. You could say I'm an insecure person when it comes to my appearances so you can imagine how nervous I felt sitting between my two beautiful friends.

While I sat there twiddling my fingers Mikasa glanced over at me, sensing my uneasy aura.

"Why don't you ever take off your glasses and put down your hair?" Mikasa slowly asked while biting into her bread. My eyes glanced up at Mikasa, allowing her to take a peek at my eyes.

"Because I look really bad, the least I can do is try to hide my face so I don't scare other people." I said while laughing lighting causing Mikasa and Sasha to give me a disapproving look.

"I don't know why you are so insecure kisari, I mean you're super pretty you just need to let it all out!" Sasha exclaimed while nudging my sides. Laughing a little I gave the two a small smile. I'm so happy that I have them as friends, I can only imagine how annoyed they are with me.

"Well," Mikasa sighed a little, standing up.

"I'm going to bed so goodnight." I lightly waved at Mikasa before turning to look as Sasha who was also lifting herself from her seat.

"I think I will also hit the sack, Goodnight Kisari!" Sasha energetically waved at me while Mikasa smiled as they disappeared from my sight. I sat there for a second deciding my next move.

'I guess I'll go take a quick shower, I feel pretty gross from sweating so much during our mission.' Getting up I made my way to the showers. I made sure to take my time washing out all the dirt from my skin and hair before stepping out of the shower and changing. I always like taking a shower before bed because I didn't have to face as many girls.

After I changed I rushed out of the shower room. Placing my glasses on my face I grunted lightly, the steam from the showers made it almost impossible for me to see. I was tempted to take off my glasses and wipe off the moisture but I was already out in plain sight, I couldn't risk anyone seeing me as an even bigger wreck. Feeling insecure again I quickened my pace, trying to navigate my way through HQ by memory and very blurry outlines. I had a feeling I was super close to my room but when I roughly hit someone's back…or maybe a wall and fell onto the floor I knew it was all over for me because when I opened my eyes I suddenly felt the absence of my glasses. Blood rushing to my face my eyes quickly skimmed the room looking for my cheaters but when I saw a very familiar and somewhat unwanted face lower down to my level I froze.

My watery blue eyes met hard silvery ones.

"What do you think you are doing?" Corporal Rivaille's eyes stared deep down into my soul making my face turn into an even deeper red.

"U-Um I was…well you see." I broke eye contact with my Corporal only to finally spot my glasses but when I saw the large crack that split one of my lenses in two my heart stopped. Those glasses had kept me hidden from people's gazes for a half a decade and just the thought of all those unwanted eyes staring at me made pools of tears stream down my face.

Levi just sat there probably annoyed by my sudden change in mood. I bet he hates emotional and insecure girls, if I were a boy I know I would. But that was the last thing I wanted Levi to think while he glanced over at what I was crying about and if I wasn't too busy crying I would have caught the gears clicking in his head.

"You're that one girl who's always hiding. Kisari." My heart jumped in my chest from feeling utterly ashamed as I tried to hide my embarrassed face in my hands. Sitting there I could feel Levi's unwavering stare through my fingers and was slightly frightened when I felt warm hands pull my own away from my face.

Staring up into his eyes he glided his surprisingly soft thumbs across my now red cheeks, stopping to cup my face.

"You're too pretty to be hiding behind glasses." My face burned in Levi's hands, amazed at how he can still keep his usual cool face.

I opened my mouth to protest but when I saw his strong reassuring eyes continue to hold mine I knew that what he was saying was true. Squeezing my eyes shut I let small hiccups escape from my mouth.

"T-thank you!" I lightly cried while my pink lips lifted into a bright smile.

The next morning people stopped to stare at the beautiful girl with curly hair and blue eyes, their cheeks red while they whispered to their friends.

Usually I wouldn't have dared to show my face in front of others but I couldn't have cared less about what everyone thought. Just as long as my Corporal continues to love me the way I am I can do anything.

….

"C-corporal are you okay?" Levi sat at his table giving every man in the room a deadly glare while he tightly gripped his cup.

"Don't be stupid of course I'm okay." Levi spat while taking another sip of his warm coffee.

"It's just ever since this morning you've been scaring people away from that girl..Kisari." Levi's eyes shimmered before he slowly turned his head to look at his comrade, a shadow casting down on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" Levi asked almost letting him know he better not answer wrong.

"N-No reason sir!" Levi clicked his tongue against his teeth before settling his eyes back on Kisari, feeling rather annoyed. Levi almost regretted telling the girl about what he thought of her but when their eyes locked gazes and her small lips lifted into a large smile Levi couldn't bring himself to despise how naïve she was.

Just as long as she continued to look at Levi the way she did he didn't mind fighting off all the other boys. It wouldn't be a challenge anyways, he was humanity's most powerful soldier after all.


End file.
